


The Mini Book of Prompts

by ThePoisonLily



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Make of it what you will, Past Relationship(s), Reader Insert, Shenanigans, Submit prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoisonLily/pseuds/ThePoisonLily
Summary: I recently got a new (really old) computer that I can use to start writing again and I need some practice to get back in the groove!There’s a list of potential prompts on the first page and the prompts, as requested, in the following chapters!Please, send in requests!
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Daredevil/reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Loki/Reader, Matt Murdoc/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader, hawkeye/reader, winter soldier/reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve compiled a list of 50 quotes that can be used as prompts! Choose a quote and which character you would like it to be used with (ex: Loki/reader #0 “In your dreams”)
> 
> I will mark which character I use any prompt for. Please, keep in mind that the prompts can be used for more than one character if people want it.
> 
> Please, comment what prompt you would want or reach out to ThePoisonLily on Tumblr to request your prompt! If you don’t see a character you want in the list, there’s no harm in asking if I feel comfortable doing a prompt for it!

Characters:

Sam Winchester/reader

Dean Winchester/reader

Loki/reader

Bucky Barnes/reader

Clint Barton/reader

Matt Murdoch/reader

Prompts:

1\.  “No matter what it takes”

2\.  “Thank goodness  that’s over”

3\.  “You’re not the only one suffering”

4\.  “Why does stuff like this always happen to you”

5\.  “Well, that was unexpected”

6\.  “I may be dangerous, but not to you”

7\.  “Do you know how long I’ve waited for this”

8\.  “What did you imagine would happen”

9\.  “Look, did you want my help or not”

10\.  “Consequences be damned”

11\.  “See? I can be nice when I want to be”

12\.  “You have no idea who I am, do you”

13\.  “I never meant to hurt you”

14\.  “Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed you”

15\.  “You haven’t seen anything”

16\.  “This is all your fault”

17\.  “Did I miss something”

18\.  “Am I dreaming”

19\.  “Do you believe in ghosts”

20\.  “You think I would let a little thing like death hold me back”

21\.  “Winner gets to order the loser around for the rest of the day”

22\.  “Did you really doubt me”

23\.  “It’s okay to not be okay”

24\.  “Don’t make me come after you”

25\.  “I would do anything for you”

26\.  “What’s the worst that can happen”

27\.  “Do you trust me”

28\.  “What do you remember”

29\.  “I can come back later”

30\.  “Is that supposed to mean anything to me”

31\.  “Why do you always do this”

32\.  “I have no regrets”

33\.  “You’re not what I expected” (L/R)

34\.  “Stay with me”

35\.  “You seem relieved”

36\.  “Was this what you wanted”

37\.  “I’ve never seen that before”

38\.  “Don’t be scared of me”

39\.  “Where have you been”

40\.  “You’re mine”

41\.  “Is this better or worse”

42\.  “This is why we don’t let you navigate”

43\.  “I dare you”

44\.  “This life isn’t easy”

45\.  “Tell me a secret”

46\.  “Let me go”

47\.  “You wanna bet”

48\.  “Close your eyes”

49\.  “Come on out”

50\.  “You’re perfect”


	2. "You're Not What I Expected" (Loki/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the request from Emma! for a Loki/reader prompt to "You're Not What I Expected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me while I had computer issues and took my time writing this! I couldn't resist starting out with one of my favorite tropes with one of my favorite character.
> 
> This prompt takes place in a version of the Avengers where Cap and Iron Man were able to continue being around each other after Civil War. It's just more fun to have them all together here.
> 
> If you like it, feel free to leave a comment or kudo! Your comments and kudos have been what has kept me motivated and writing throughout the last year. So, thank you so very much!

** _Loki Odinson_ **

The name had been written on the inside of your wrist for as long as you could remember. It had always been a relief to know that, somewhere our there, you had a soulmate with that very same name. Not everyone was born with a soulmate. It was a source of pride until, suddenly, it wasn’t. Loki had ravaged New York. The Avengers battled him and won. Your soulmate wasn’t the good guy. In fact, you should thank your lucky stars that you had never had the chance to meet him. Now, it seemed like you never would. You couldn’t ever live a normal life, even without your soulmate being an evil Asgardian bent on world domination.

Growing up, you had been totally normal. Nothing was unusual about you until your twenty-first birthday.

That day had involved the customary celebration that accompanied any coming of age party. Namely, it meant that you and your friend went out drinking. It wasn’t anything big. It couldn’t be after you lost most of your friends due to what your soulmate did. None of that mattered on your birthday. It was your day to let loose, to have fun. You didn’t think anything of it when things went your way that day. That’s just how it went on birthdays. You only noticed that something was up the day afterwards when everybody you came in contact with continued to go along with what you said. It didn’t matter if they were complete strangers or not. Everyone would do anything you told them to.

It was like magic, from the moment you opened your mouth, everyone hung on to every word you said. The freakiest thing was that no one seemed to really anything was amiss. You made your requests increasingly absurd (everyone stand up and do the chicken dance in the middle of the coffee shop or jump up and down while saying the pledge of allegiance…harmless things like that), but people continued to do what you said with a smile on their faces.

It was an uncomfortable feeling, having that much power over people. The guilt of it gnawed away at you all day. Eventually, you asked your friend why she was going along with whatever you said.

“It’s your voice.” She told you, her tone dripping with a frightening devotion. “You have such a way with words. It’s like you’ve got a silver tongue. I would do anything to hear that voice again.”

You told her to go home and you decided to spend some time alone, opting to go to your own home. You were horrified with what you could do. The worry and guilt bled over into a restless sleep where you dreamed of hordes of people trampling you underfoot. You screamed and screamed, but that only fulfilled their insatiable need to continue hearing your voice.

Waking up, you had received a text from your friend who had been with you the previous day. She could remember following whatever you said with no ability to stop herself. She was sorry, but she didn’t think she could be around you like that. It scared her too much. She wasn’t even sure that she could remain friends with you. Just like that, you had no friends anymore. You didn’t even blame her. It wasn’t the first time friends had been driven away by circumstances in your life. It was just a fact of life when you had a madman as your soulmate.

That was the day that you quit speaking. It wasn’t that you quit communicating, quite the contrary, in fact. At first, you decided to simply write down what you wanted to say. That way no one had to hear your voice and wouldn’t fall under whatever freaky spell your voice cast.

You might have continued living that way forever, except you had the misfortune to get on Hydra’s radar because of your public displays of your power on that day after your birthday.

They came after you to kidnap you, but the Avengers found you first. They took you in, letting you live in the Avengers Tower with them, and you quickly befriended one of the newest members. Wanda, aka the Scarlett Witch, was the first one to truly experiment with the idea of you having an affinity for magic. She discovered that you could lightly hum, using the magic generated by your voice, to communicate with others. It wasn’t quite the same thing as talking, it required infusing your will for the person to understand what you were meaning, but it got the job done. At the very least, you were able to communicate without forcing people to comply unless you specifically wanted them to.

With Wanda’s tutelage, you were able to join the Avengers, using your voice only on missions. It was disheartening to know that your voice could just as easily affect your teammates as it could anyone else. Yet, despite all of that, you were happy.

It was the first time since you had developed your powers that you hadn’t felt isolated from everyone. These people knew nothing of your past apart from you developing powers. It was the first time since the attack on New York that you didn’t have to worry about people knowing who your soulmate was. You kept his name carefully covered up at all times, save when you were sleeping. There was no reason for you to let them know the connection you had with one of their greatest enemies. You had never even met Loki’s brother, Thor, let alone the man, himself, and, with luck, you never would. Life was fine without him. Living with the Avengers was something new, something exciting. Every day brought new people, places, and experiences into your life.

Then, there was the day that turned your whole world upside down.

Thor and Loki returned to earth to help the Avengers. Loki was essentially on parole, doing community service, to prove to Odin that he was rehabilitated. That meant that you were to be in contact with the god of mischief.

From the first moment you laid eyes on him, you knew that you would never be able to get this man off of your mind. He was handsome. He was perfect. He was very, very dangerous.

You silently swore to never let him know who you were. You hurriedly impressed your will upon your companions. Thor and Loki were to never know your true name. They would simply know you by the name the public knew you, Reign. Though you felt their curiosity and dissent, the team went with your wish, as you had known they would all along. They really had no choice thanks to your power.

“Hello, Point Break, Reindeer Games.” Tony stepped forward.

Loki’s lip pulled up into a sneer. “Stark.”

“Oh, you _do_ remember me! Good, that’s one less introduction that we need to make.” Tony smirked. “Since you’ll be joining the team, I guess you should know who everyone else is.”

Tony turned to face us, his smug demeanor on full display. “You remember Natasha? The Black Widow. She interrogated you once, if I remember right. Yeah, she doesn’t like you. But that may be because you messed with her best friend.”

From the side of your eye, you saw Thor heave a sigh. 

“I’m sure you know Clint Barton, Hawkeye.” Tony gestured to where Clint stood over Natasha’s shoulder. “You only mind controlled him and made him your puppet. Oh, that’s right! He doesn’t like you either.

Then there’s Dr. Bruce Banner, the Hulk. I distinctly recall him kicking your ass because, guess what, he doesn’t like you, as well!” Tony continued around the room. “Moving on. There’s Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. You’ve been hit with his shield before, I’m sure.”

Loki interjected, “Let me guess, he doesn’t like me.”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know if you should take being hit as a sign of that. I’m pretty sure Cap has hit us all with his shield at some point or another.”

The Avengers around the room looked at each other, slight smiles on their faces, shaking their heads. Tony glanced around with furrowed brows. Noting the expressions on his companion’s faces, he shot a look towards where Steve stood.

“Only me?” He asked. “Wow, okay. I may have to reevaluate and say he doesn’t like you. And possibly me…we’ll be talking about that later, Cap.”

“Okay, then. Next is Bucky Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier. Cap’s best friend. I’m gonna go out on a limb and say he doesn’t like you. Then there’s Vision. He used to be my AI, Jarvis. He knows just about everything about you. I suppose he probably isn’t a fan either.”

“Can we just assume that no one here likes me?” Loki snidely commented.

Thor frowned. “I like you, brother.”

You couldn’t help the small snicker at the put-upon look that crossed the god of mischief’s face. His eyes briefly met yours as he registered the sound. With heat rising to your face, you quickly looked away.

“Thank you for the sentiment, brother.” Loki responded dryly to Thor’s comment.

“Last, but certainly not least, we have our two witches. Wanda and…Reign.” Tony’s eyes met yours as he was forced to use your code name. You hated compelling your team, but you couldn’t imagine what would happen if your homicidal lunatic of a soulmate discovered who you actually were.

Wanda smirked at the introduction. “Might as well add that we aren’t fond of you, either.”

“It matters not to me whether you like me or not.” Loki looked around the room at each Avenger until his eyes stopped on you. “The truth of the matter is that you are stuck with me whether any of us like it or not.”

It was as though your insides completely froze up. Did he know who you were? If so, how? What did that mean for you and your time as an Avenger? The panic within you felt nearly tangible.

You didn’t wait for another word to be spoken as you quietly turned around and walked away. The surprise of your teammates barely registered as you made your way to your room. You knew that you owed them an explanation for using your powers on them. Yet, if they wanted an explanation, they could come and find you. There was no need for you to spend a second more than you needed to around the disgraced Asgardian prince.

The team left you alone to sulk in your room for a few hours, but, inevitably, someone came looking for you. That someone turned out to be Wanda, of course. Who else but your best friend would come looking for you right now? You were tempted to tell her to go away and leave you alone. Yet, you couldn’t bring yourself to use your full powers on her. It was one thing to gently compel people with a hum. It was another thing entirely to strip away their mind by speaking out loud.

You opened the door for her, immediately turning to sit on your bed. Wordlessly, Wanda closed the door behind her. She stood there, arms crossed, staring at you for a moment before she spoke.

“You certainly left there in a hurry.” She observed.

_“I can explain.” _You hummed the thought towards her. “_There was a good reason. I can’t be around that man.”_

She cocked her eyebrow. “And that reason is?”

You sighed. If you were going to be telling anyone your secret, it should be your best friend. Knowing how it had driven others away in the past had you quaking with nerves at the thought, though. Surely, someone in the Avengers would be different. The Avengers dealt with things like this all the time.

With shaking hands, you slowly rolled up the sleeve on your shirt. Holding your arm out so that she could see your wrist, you looked down to see the name still as big as day on your skin.

Wanda drew in a short gasp. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. She tentatively reached out as if to touch the name before she drew her hand back. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her eyes flit between your face and your wrist.

“You’re his…” She shook her head. “I mean, he’s your…wow.”

You nodded. Nothing more really needed to be said. Loki could never know who you were and the easiest way to ensure that was to not be around him. It was the only thing to do. It made sense.

Wanda came over to sit beside you. She put an arm around you, letting you lean over to rest your head on her shoulder. Her hand lightly rubbed your shoulder in a comforting manner. You relaxed slightly. You should have known that your best friend, who hadn’t been driven off by your powers, wouldn’t be driven off by the knowledge of your soulmate, either.

“Do you think you can keep it a secret? I mean, you’re soulmates. You’ll be drawn to each other.” She mused aloud.

You sat up, pulling away from her. Your hum was a little louder than you had anticipated, it held more power in it than you had meant it to. “_He won’t find out anything. We can’t be drawn to each other if I’m not around him.”_

Wanda gave you a look that clearly spoke of her disagreement, but she, wisely, didn’t say anything. It’s not like you couldn’t stop any argument she made, quite literally.

Friday’s voice suddenly spoke, causing you to jump. “Excuse me, Wanda and (Y/N), Director Fury is requesting your presence downstairs.”

“The director?” Wanda exchanged a concerned glance with you.

“Yes, miss.” Friday answered. “He says that it’s a matter of some urgency.”

You and Wanda wasted no time heading to the elevators. Once there, you made your way down to the ground floor in record time.

Stepping out of the elevator doors, you were greeted by the sight of Nick Fury and Thor.

“Ladies, I’m glad that you finally made it. I am in need of your services to help clarify a matter.” Fury’s spoke in an authoritative voice.

Your heart jumped in your chest as Loki stepped out of the shadows behind his giant brother. You could feel your breathing spike as fear wormed it’s way into the pit of your stomach.

_“Not if it involves Loki.” _You hummed the thought towards Fury.

His lips drew into a line as he registered your words. “You will do what I say when I say it. I don’t care who it involves and what power you wield. You promised me your obedience when we let you on the team.”

You inclined your head to show that you understood, but inside all you felt was panic. You knew that if you told Fury who Loki was to you, he would likely reveal it right there so that he could have you cooperate with nothing holding you back. It would be a miracle if you came out of this with your secret still hidden.

“As it is, you two are the only ones who can do what I’m asking.” Fury said.

Thor took a step forward. “This is all unnecessary. I will take responsibility for Loki while he is here.”

Fury stared at the god of thunder. “I’m sure you would, but, the last time I checked, you weren’t the one who destroyed a city, murdering countless people along the way, in an attempt to conquer this world. So, unless you can assure me with a hundred percent accuracy that Loki won’t try anything while he’s here, then I need my people to get that information out of him.”

Thor crossed him arms. “I don’t like it, but I admit that I’m not a hundred percent sure. Let your people do what they must.”

“What they must?” Loki repeated disdainfully. “It’s so nice to have a brother who cares about my well being. I won’t submit to your torture, Fury.”

Fury smiled, nodding at me. “Who said anything about torture? (Y/N) will make sure you are cooperative.”

You saw Loki’s head snap towards you when Fury uttered your name. His eyes bore into yours with an intensity that had your heart fluttering for any entirely different reason than the fear you had previously felt. You stepped forward and spoke, using the full extent of your power.

“Loki, you will allow us to do what we must to determine your intentions.” You maintained eye contact with him the whole time.

Instead of meekly submitting to your will like everyone else had in the past, Loki laughed. He smirked at you while rolling up the fabric that covered his wrist.

He spoke in his velvet smooth voice. “Bold of you to try to use a facet of my own power against me, (Y/N). Come now, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

He held out his wrist, exposing your name written in neat letters. Without a conscious decision, you bunched up your sleeve and held your arm out to him. His eyes turned downwards to see his name written on your wrist. The smirk on his lips evened out into a small smile.

Loki took a step closer so that he was near enough for you to have to look up into his eyes. He smiled down at you, leaning down so that he spoke in your ear.

“You’re not what I expected.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment below on what prompt and character you want or send the request in to ThePoisonLily on Tumblr!


End file.
